


D2: Nightmare

by Jackkel Dragon (jackkel_dragon)



Series: Jackkel's Corpse Party Fanfic [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel_dragon/pseuds/Jackkel%20Dragon





	D2: Nightmare

I slid open the door to the Science Lab and peeked inside. There was no one inside and the room was dark. I flicked on the light and walked inside. I looked around and scratched my head. I was here to get something, but I couldn’t remember what I was here for…   
  
Deciding to search the room and hope something triggered my memory, I started by checking the locker in the front of the room. I expected it to be locked, but it swung open easily. I found a few burnt candles but nothing that reminded me of why I came.  
  
I sighed and closed the locker. I nearly jumped when I turned around to face the anatomical model. Someone had put a gakuran jacket and a white wig on the model as a joke, which made it even more surprising to suddenly come face-to-face with it.  
  
I ignored the model and began checking the tables and cabinets around the room. I was about to give up figuring out what I came for when I opened a cabinet and found a blood red doll. I gasped when I realized how lifelike the doll was… it looked almost like it had once been a real girl.  
  
When I closed the cabinet I heard something scraping along the floor and looked up. It took me a moment, but I realized the anatomical model was standing in front of the doorway now. I sighed. Someone else must be in here pulling pranks on me.   
  
“Come out!” I shouted, annoyed at whoever thought it would be funny to try to scare me here.   
  
There was a long pause.   
  
Then, the anatomical model began to move.   
  
“Didn’t think you’d be fond of Science Labs anymore, Shinozaki.”   
  
I frowned. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it.   
  
“Who are you and why are you bothering me?”   
  
The anatomical model walked over to me. I was still kneeling on the ground, so it towered over me.   
  
“Do you really not remember? Why did I bother?…”   
  
Groaning, I moved to stand up. “Well, I can’t remember every last delinquent who wastes my time.”   
  
I felt a hand grab me by the collar and shove me onto my back. The anatomical model kicked me in the side before kneeling down next to me.   
  
“So is that all I was to you?! A waste of time?!”   
  
The anatomical model leaned in close. I began to recognize the face of the boy it really was.   
  
“I go through all that trouble to save your life, and you can’t even remember my name?!”   
  
I opened my mouth to apologize. “I’m sorry, you looked like the anatomical model…”   
  
The boy stood up. “So we’re the same, huh? We’re both monsters to you?” He grabbed a gas burner and turned the valve.   
  
I rubbed my aching side and shook my head at the boy. “What are you doing?…”   
  
He frowned at me and pulled out a cigarette lighter. “If I’m a monster, I might as well live up to your expectations.” He flicked open the lighter and held it close to the gas burner, causing a flame to light up.   
  
I gasped in fright and started to back away. “Wait, don’t do this…”   
  
The boy approached me with the gas burner. I tried to stand, but he grabbed me by the collar and slammed my head into a table before grabbing hold of my arm.   
  
“I hope this hurts you as much as you hurt me, Shinozaki.”   
  
Tears were welling up in my eyes and I could barely see straight. But I saw another boy standing at the doorway to the Science Lab and tried to call out to him.   
  
“H-help!”   
  
The boy holding me looked up at the other boy. He nodded. “Make sure no one gets in Satoshi.”   
  
My pulse quickened. Mochida was here. I fought off the dizziness to call out again. “Mochida! Help me!”   
  
Mochida looked at me for a moment. Then a twisted smile appeared on his face and he chuckled. “Have fun, Yoshiki.” With those words he turned his back on me and left the room, sealing the door behind him.   
  
The boy holding me spun me around and shoved me against the table. I held up my hands to try to protect myself, but I knew it was useless if he used the gas burner on me.   
  
“Please… don’t…”   
  
The boy grinned at me. “At this point… I’m not sure there’s any other way I can hear you scream my name.”   
  
I shook my head and opened my mouth to protest, but it was too late. He turned the gas burner on me and held up the lighter, engulfing me in flames within seconds.   
  
“KISHINUMA!”   
  
I jolted upright, sweat running down my face. I shivered uncontrollably when I tried to move. It was dark, probably nighttime. I was sitting on my bed. I looked down to see that I wasn’t injured at all.   
  
Was it all just a nightmare?…   
  
After a few minutes my sister ran into the room and knelt next to my bed. “Are you alright, Ayumi? I heard you scream.”   
  
I turned to answer her, but my mouth wouldn’t form words. I was shivering all over.   
  
Seeing my dilemma, my sister drew me into a hug. “Was it another nightmare?”   
  
I forced myself to nod my head into her shoulder. She seemed to understand what I was trying to communicate.   
  
“It must have been pretty bad to leave you like this.”   
  
I felt tears coming into my eyes. I’d moved in with my sister years ago, as soon as I finished my last year at Kisaragi. And I was still worrying her about the same nightmares that brought me here.   
  
“I’ll get you something to drink. Perhaps some tea will help calm you down.” She patted my head. “Hang in there.”   
  
My sister left to prepare the tea. Knowing I wouldn’t be able to sleep again tonight, I dragged myself out of bed and turned on my computer. Reading my messages, I noticed that I got a request from Naho Saenoki herself to be her new illustrator now that the previous one has moved on.   
  
I rubbed my eyes, feeling the bags under them. There was a time I’d be ecstatic to get the chance to work with Naho. I wouldn’t even hesitate to agree.   
  
But now, the message was just another painful reminder of what had happened to me that one October night. Naho’s comment that no one other than me could truly capture what it was like to be trapped in Heavenly Host High stung. She couldn’t know that I’d been there before her own investigation. But that didn’t make it any less painful.   
  
I could barely force myself to type my agreement into a short message. But it wasn’t like I’d refuse. These days… all I was good for was spreading gloom and despair.


End file.
